Season of the Witch
by mrs.milfoy
Summary: #7 in the Black Heart series. Sharing is caring, and there's nothing like liquid hot smut to bring a family closer together - in extraordinarily questionable ways. Bella/Draco/Narcissa full steam ahead. Incesty. No holds barred. No one under 42 years of age allowed. We'll call it Dracissatrix!


Season of the Witch

Draco Malfoy was dancing. He'd danced often enough in his life; Yule balls and his parents' assorted soirees and such, but he'd never danced like _this_.

The flying ointment he'd smeared on earlier was doing its trick nicely. He felt boneless, weightless and altogether delightful. Bella's muggle music box was putting out a wondrous noise of twanging, banging, thumping, thrumming, strumming and humming.

And the muggle man was singing about…magical things…

_Sunshine came softly a-through my a-window today_

_Could've tripped out easy a-but I've a-changed my ways_

_It'll take time, I know it but in a while_

_You're gonna be mine, I know it, we'll do it in style_

_'Cause I made my mind up you're going to be mine_

He was swinging his hips experimentally, enjoying the head rush, and didn't hear his door push open or close.

_I'll tell you right now_

_Any trick in the book a-now, baby, all that I can find_

"You bloody thieving thug!"

His head tilted leisurely, and he grinned at the sight before him. His aunt Bellatrix – barely laced into a black corset and gaping at him. She looked alternately hot and hilarious. He chuckled. "Auntie!"

"Fuck you!" She shuffled forward. "I've been looking all over this goddamn mausoleum for my muggle music box, and here I find out my own ickle nephew _pilfered_ it from my room!"

_Everybody's hustlin' a-just to have a little scene_

_When I say we'll be cool, I think that you know what I mean_

_We stood on a beach at sunset, do you remember when?_

"I didn't pilfer it, auntie…" He swayed toward her, tossed his suit jacket across his room carelessly. She drew back as if wary of him. "And I'm not…ickle…anymore." He leaned into her space suggestively.

_I know a beach where, baby, a-it never ends_

_When you've made your mind up forever to be mine_

She sniffed him, and suddenly broke into her own grin. "You _are _an ickle swindler! You've stolen your mummy's flying salve, too!" She cackled as she held his face steady. "High as a bloody hexed broom, you are!"

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_I'll pick up your hand and slowly blow your little mind_

_'Cause I made my mind up you're going to be mine_

Her laughter was stopped by his mouth arching across hers. She slapped at him, but he held her head tight by her wild black curls.

_I'll tell you right now Any trick in the book a-now, baby, that I can find_

He was finally blown away from her by a sharp stinging hex to his ribs. He fell back on his bed, laughing, while his furious and quite gobsmacked aunt wiped her mouth and bent over him. "You are off your nut," she hissed, waving her wand in threat. "What would mummy say, ickle nephew?"

He reached for her, pushing up on one elbow. "I don't know, auntie…maybe she'd just join us?"

_Superman or Green Lantern ain't got a-nothin' on me_

_I can make like a turtle and dive for your pearls in the sea,_

_yep A-you you you can just sit there while thinking on your velvet throne_

Bella stepped away from him, flustered…but curious. "What do you mean?" She asked. Her eyes darkened as Draco stood. Calmly, he inspected the damage her hex had done to his shirt and removed the offending garment with calculated motions.

_'Bout all the rainbows a-you can a-have for your own_

_When you've made your mind up, forever to be mine_

"I saw you with her, auntie…a few weeks ago." He backed her toward his floo, licking his lips at her gasp when her back hit the fireplace screen. "I watched you two together." If it was possible, Bellatrix actually looked a little nervous. Draco's arm shot out by her head, but he only snagged a jar of salve from the mantle.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_I'll pick up your hand and slowly blow your little mind_

Watching Bella's eyes, he whisked the lid from the small jar. A pungent spicy sent filled his nostrils, and his gaze dropped to his aunt's ample cleavage. "You were so fucking beautiful together," he whispered. Sans invitation, he smeared a dollop of the thick herb-filled salve across Bella's panting breasts.

_When you've made your mind up, forever to be mine_

_I'll pick up your hand, I'll pick up your hand_

As the music faded, Bella tilted her head. At her nephew's cocky smirk, she kissed him with surprising gentleness. She knew her sister's salve well, and it wouldn't be long before she, too, was flying… Their kiss deepened, slanted as the next song on the shiny muggle disk began its slow melody.

_When I look out my window_

_Many sights to see_

The sound of a throat clearing over the music brought the kissers apart abruptly. A line of saliva hung between their lips, and Narcissa Malfoy arched a brow as she approached them and disconnected the wet rope with a lazy finger. She said nothing…just stared.

_And when I look in my window_

_So many different people to be_

"Mum…"

"Cissy…"

Bella and Draco spoke at once, regarding the other witch with a feeling closely resembling fear. "Son," she said simply. "Sister."

_That it's strange_

_So strange_

Bella looked down uncertainly while mother and son communicated by way of eyes. She gasped when Narcissa's elegant fingers pushed her chin up. The gasp turned to a groan when Cissa's plump lips replaced her son's.

_You got to pick up every stitch_

Draco smiled lazily, watching the witches. He turned away only to take his wand from the nightstand and whisk it once toward his door, warding the trio in.

_You got to pick up every stitch_

Quietly, head bobbing to the sensual beat, he began unlacing the back of his mother's corset while she smoothly unlaced the front of Bella's. Their tapered, feminine fingers upon each others' breasts were breathtaking. "So fucking beautiful," he repeated in his mother's ear.

"Draco," she whispered. She turned her head, and he kissed her.

_You got to pick up every stitch_

Their tongues danced lewdly. Bella kissed her way down Narcissa's chest and belly, loosing her trim skirt and tugging it to the floor. On her way back up, she snapped Cissa's garters smartly, causing the younger sister to yelp into Draco's mouth.

_Mmmm, must be the season of the witch_

_Must be the season of the witch, yeah_

Impatient, Draco shifted his mother, laid her on the bed. He backed away and reached for Bella, moved her to the edge of the bed and began untying her skirt. "Auntie? Will you get my mother's knickers down, please?" He shifted aside her bastion of hair and kissed up her neck.

Bella's skirt dropped. She – unlike her prim sister – wore nothing underneath save for her ankle-high boots. "Shall I leave her stockings, ickle dragon?"

"Yes, please." Draco bit her earlobe.

_Must be the season of the witch_

Bella chuckled. "Glad we have similar taste in your mother's state of dress – Oh!" Draco had dropped his own trousers and pressed his groin into his aunt's soft, inviting arse cheeks. "Not so ickle, after all. Are you dragon? Sorry, Cissy."

A ripping sound pierced the room, and Narcissa sighed. "It's all right, Bella. I've lost a few pairs this way." She helped toss her sundered underthings away.

_When I look over my shoulder_

_What do you think I see?_

Bellatrix tisked. "You have the prettiest little cunt, Cissy. Doesn't she, Draco?"

"Mm-hm." He nudged Bella onto the bed, and she climbed between her sister's legs. "Lay down, Auntie, please."

_Some other cat lookin' over _

_His shoulder at me_

Bella complied happily, pulling her sister to her for a very sloppy, noisy kiss. Narcissa flicked a gaze over a shoulder to Draco. "Would you like to taste your aunt, dragon? She's very…" Bella's fingers intruded in Narcissa's mouth "…Shpichey," his mother murmured around Bella's digits.

_And he's strange_

_Sure is strange_

"I bet," Draco replied. He rubbed Bella's inner thighs, urging her to spread. "Sit on her face, mum. While I eat her out."

Bellatrix actually _whimpered_. "Yesyes, Cissy!" Her hands scrambled up Narcissa's long graceful arms. "Sit on my face!" Narcissa swung a slow leg over Bella's shoulders, turned so that she could watch her son's oral attentions.

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_You got to pick up every stitch, yeah_

Draco's eyes smoldered and never left his mother's even as his deft, curious fingers parted the dark thatch of hair over his aunt's hot cunt. When his lips and tongue made first contact, both witches benefited. Bella's pleasure drove her to demandingly pull her sister's source to her greedy mouth, muffling the exclamations of abandoned indulgence.

_Beatniks are out to make it rich_

_Oh no, must be the season of the witch_

"Oh, Bella! That's sweet!" Narcissa cried out. One of Bella's hands curled in Draco's blonde cornsilk and the other kneaded one of Cissa's lovely breasts. "Mmm…how is she, darling?"

Draco's eyes sparked at his mother. He gave Bella's clit a loud rough suck before pulling away. "Good, mum. I can taste the resemblance." He reached up for Narcissa's head, pushing it down. "Show me how you lick her."

_Must be the season of the witch, yeah_

_Must be the season of the witch_

Beneath Cissa, Bella bucked her hips upward. Draco removed his fingers from her swollen cleft and let his mother lick them clean before applying her tongue to Bella. Draco knelt between his aunt's quaking knees, watching the witches sweat as they pleasured each other decadently.

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch_

As Bella's fingers punctured his mother's tightness, his mother's fingers wrapped round his cock. Face wet with her sister's juices, Narcissa smirked at her son. "I want to see you fuck her, Draco." She hissed at Bella's obviously intensifying ministrations. "Hard!"

_Beatniks out to make it rich_

_Oh no, must be the season of the witch_

"Hell, yes," Draco growled. He pulled his mother up, away from Bella's insidious touches, crashed his lips to hers, then cast her aside in the pillows. "Watch," he spat. Bellatrix's arms reached up for her nephew like the arms of a siren beckoning her prey. But he let himself be beckoned and captured…

_Must be the season of the witch_

_Must be the season of the witch_

Thrusting into his aunt was like thrusting into a tiny, active volcano. She was liquid hot and urgent, surging against him as he burned. Her head tossed, and she caught sight of her sister watching intently and wiping her pretty, red mouth. "Cissy," she whined.

Narcissa chuckled darkly and stroked her son's working back like one would a frothing thoroughbred. "Make her come, Draco. Bruise the bitch!"

_When I go_

Draco gritted his teeth and complied. His aunt's cries and his mother's brutal instruction spurred him on. When he felt the dark witch beneath him seizing, his hand shot out for Narcissa's arm. He wrenched her to him even as he fucked Bella through orgasm. "You're next," he snarled.

_When I look out my window_

_What do you think I see?_

Cissa kissed him and rubbed the sweat from his eyes. "Of course, I am, darling." She turned to watch Bella's face contort in painful pleasure. "Very good, Draco…"

_And when I look in my window_

_So many different people to be_

Bella's neck arched and she loosed a guttural scream. Her fingers flexed in Draco's shoulders, drawing forth moons of blood. Done with her, Draco moved like a striking snake, pouncing over her raised legs and onto his mother.

_It's strange_

_Sure is strange_

Narcissa shouted at the rough handling, but didn't protest when he turned her and pressed her into the ornate headboard. Her wetness slicked her legs and he pushed inside her with fast ease, groaning when he bottomed out. She whined sweetly and he fucked her with the long, sure strokes she loved.

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

"Never any cunt quite like mummy's, eh, Dragon?" The words came right in his ear and his aunt pressed right to his back. He groaned in response.

_Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch_

_Oh no, must be the season of the witch_

"Your turn, Draco," Bella hissed. "Your turn to feel…a little prick." He tensed when her heard her spit loudly. Gasped when he felt a sticky lukewarm glob hit the top of his arse crack.

_Must be the season of the witch, yeah_

_Must be the season of the witch_

"Fuck, Auntie…" He moaned helplessly as her finger stroked up and down his crevice.

"Exactly, nephew." Two fingers suddenly – and expertly – penetrated his tight, reluctant pucker and he cried loudly, nearly wept at the sensation. He pounded harder into his mother and she braced against the onslaught, tensed and shivered.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped. She unraveled on a keening, aching wail, face pressed into cold mahogany.

"Bella!" Draco shouted. Sensation like frostbite spiraled behind his balls and he exploded violently inside his mother.

Bella just cackled loudly, collapsing onto the top of the heaving human heap.

_When I go_

_When I go_

Minutes passed in sweaty, panting bliss. Fingers slipped out of orifices, along with other protuberances. The three cooling magical people separated rather loudly and arranged boneless on the bed.

Two witches propped on elbows. Eyes met over the exhausted blonde wizard laying between them. "That was…delightful," Bella breathed.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Narcissa agreed.

Draco grunted his accord, and reached up for both their faces. They leaned in and kissed him. "I think it was good we…spent this time together," he rasped. "I almost regret my father wasn't here to make us a full family."

Bella's eyebrows shot up. Narcissa met her eyes again over Draco. "Perhaps next time, darling," the Malfoy witch placated.

A dark chuckle. "Yes, perhaps," Bella said. She flopped into the pillows, humming when the next song started.

**AN: **The songs in this Black Heart installment are _Sunshine Superman _and _Season of the Witch_, both from Donovan. Thanks be to two particular people: Narcissa's Dragon (for the particularly inspiring work _Broken - _check it out if you haven't yet) and to Rodolphuss Lestrange for his epic legilimency and the kick in the arse. Two very talented authors who deserve your patronage and my gratitude!


End file.
